


Our Forever

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Westeros, NedCat Spring Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He was nervous, there was no other way around it.But, considering that he was actually going to propose marriage, he would be excused to be a little rattled.





	Our Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the [NedCatSource](https://nedcatsource.tumblr.com)'s Spring Event. Day 7: Free Day.

He was nervous, there was no other way around it.

But, considering that he was actually going to propose marriage, he would be excused to be a little rattled. He had everything planned down to a 'T'. He had enlisted his sister's help to find the perfect ring, in the end, they had settled on a lovely oval shaped sapphire flanked by two heart shaped diamonds. It was a beautiful thing, the color matching perfectly Catelyn's eyes.

He had then hidden the ring on Benjen's apartment to make sure Cat wouldn't find it on accident. Brandon had helped too, since he was planning on taking Cat North for a 'couples retreat', he'd make the arrangements necessary to make sure Catelyn didn't suspect a thing.

So, all he had to do is gather his courage and wits and just go down on one knee. Which was easier said than done. He had so many doubts. What if she said no? What if she didn't think he was husband material? What if the prospect of marriage scared her? What if she broke up with him?

And yet, here they were at the Winter's Lodge Spa and Resort resting and enjoying some quality time together. At least, that was the excuse he had given her.

Cat had left as planned for a mud bath, while he watched as the employees of the Spa made sure the living room was well decorated with flowers, chocolates, champagne and nice finger foods.

Now all he had to do is not ruin the night by doing something stupid. He had to keep his wits about him, he had avoided food earlier that day to prevent wanting to throw up. He had actually had a glass (or two) of rum to calm his nerves.

He paced all over the rug, feeling like the ring was searing a hole in his pants. He had chosen to place it in a small silk bag, so the bulk of the box wouldn't give it away.

When Cat returned, he was sure he was going to throw up. At her surprised face, he waved at the living room and said, "Surprise." He was sure his smile was more of a grimace than a proper smile.

"Well, this is something nice to come back to," she smiled and took on the place. "You've been busy Mr. Stark."

"I just wanted to surprise you, did you enjoy your treatment?"

"Yes, it was surprisingly pleasant. But come on Ned, what brought this on?"

"Oh just celebrating. And walking down memory lane. Remember when we first came North as a couple?"

"How could I forget, I nearly froze."

* * *

 

They were in Winterfell for the first time, Ned had wanted to introduce her to the family. Catelyn had gladly accepted the invitation, she had never been North and was excited at the prospect of meeting his family and seeing the North for the first time.

His parents had loved her and so did his siblings. Lyanna had told him later, when they were alone, "If you don't marry this one, I swear I will hurt you Ned."

But one thing was, Catelyn had not taken well to the cold, at least not during their first days. One time, he came back from the kitchen, mugs of chocolate in hands to find Catelyn in bed, bundled up.

“Cuddle me, Ned. It’s cold.” She had spoken.

“Very romantic of you, demanding affection miss Tully,” Ned had teased.

“Right now, romance is the farthest thing from my mind, I’m cold. If you’re gonna make fun of me, at least pass the chocolate while you’re at it.” She had glared.

He had laughed and sat down on the bed, giving her one of the mugs and watching as she took a sip after another, thinking on how adorable she looked.

* * *

 

Which had brought them to this very moment, he had later realized that that visit to Winterfell had been the moment when he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, should she want him.

And now, as they sat down on the rug in front of the fire, munching on the canapés and sipped on champagne, he knew he had to ask the question.

He took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Cat, could you close your eyes for one second, I have another surprise."

She seemed surprised, but did as asked.

He stood and walked over the kitchen quickly and came back, ring in hand. Sat down next to her again, "Open your eyes," he saw her surprise at seeing him next to her, ring in hand. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and somehow, I don’t know, somehow you chose me. I love Cat, I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'd had me. I want to grow old with you, form a family with you. I want you to be the first person who I see in the morning and the last I see at night. I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you when you are weak, comfort you when you are sad and laugh with you when you are happy."

He saw her getting teary eyed. Took a deep breath and continued.

"I have questioned many things in my life, and yet, I know for sure and without question that I will always love you and that my heart will always belong to you. So, Cat, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh Ned," her voice broke, tears falling freely. "Yes. Yes, nothing would make me happier than to call you my husband!"

He gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger, grinning widely as he kissed her hand. A moment later, she threw herself at his arms and they held one another. Happily basking in the moment.

They kissed and he held her face in his hands, gently wiping away her tears. His own eyes were watery, "You have made me the happiest man on earth Catelyn, and here is to our forever."

"Forever," her voice was gentle, matching her smile. "Forever indeed."

"Our forever."


End file.
